Friends with Benefits
by MadMadysonn
Summary: WolverinexOCxSabretooth Some fun times happen in the showers of Genosha prison ;D rated M for sex and language somewhat. AU! This is based off of a forum I roleplay in, with my OC Isolde Leon, read for more details in the Author's Note. Based on a private RP. Please read and review, no flames!


**AN: This is based off of a private RP between me and my friends, Krazy K's Kaname and Sevenvoyageur. I have the OC, Isolde Leon, Krazy K controls Victor Creed/Sabertooth and Sevenvoyageur controls James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine. This RP is based off of Seven's AU forum where various mutants have been captured and imprisoned together with collars that suppresses their powers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or anything Marvel, however I do own Isolde Leon. I also do not own the portrayal of Victor or James, their portrayal goes to their respective roleplayers. I happen to think that their portrayal is very, very, very good. :D**

**If you'd like to know Isolde's background and appearance, check out the following link to the forum's wiki: wiki/Isolde_Leon**

Isolde stretched out as she was escorted to the showers by some guards. She was grumbling in her own mind, 'Bunch of pervs, better not watch...' She hated this whole communal shower thing, it was rather degrading. Sure they had stalls of a sort, but the glass was pretty see-through and offered next to no comfort. She was already very self-conscious of her body due to the various scars left from her most recent torture and there was a few scars left from Francois, her abusive boyfriend. She could feel herself flush internally as she noticed her cellmate, James, or Wolverine if he was feral. James turned on the shower and stepped under it, letting the warm water cascade down his body as he sighed happily and leaned against the shower wall. He tried to ignore the naked people in the room and keep his eyes to his own privates. She turned her own head the other way and saw his brother and lover, Victor Creed. Victor lathered himself down with soap and got under the semi hot shower water, scrubbing himself clean. Isolde was situated in the stall between them.

Isolde chuckled, trying to keep up the sarcastic and teasing attitude she almost always had with these two. "I see they subjected my favorite overgrown cat to a bath as well. What do you think they're expecting?"

The comment made James laugh and he quickly coughed to cover it up. "They probably wanted to see if he'd high tailed it when he saw the water." He snickered quietly. It made Isolde smile and feel a bit more at ease. Her cellmate tended to do that, after all, they were like brother and sister by now. Her and Victor, they were like that too, in his way. She knew things that had happened between Victor and James, so she could tell that she was growing on Victor as well. The biggest way she could tell, was when she revealed her past before coming here to Genosha. He wanted to kill Francois as much as she, and she appreciated it.

"The frail and the puppy, starting already?" Victor grumbled, halfheartedly glaring at the two.

Isolde scanned her stall and grabbed the soap, keeping a careful grip as she washed herself. She was smiling to herself, she loved the easiness she had with the two. She could easily poke at them, and they'd give it right back. She had missed that, she had only ever had it with Claude, the younger brother she essentially raised herself. Sure they crossed the line at times, but so did she. "You know what they say about dropping the soap in prison?"

"Oh come on pussycat, ya know you just need a good screwing to keep up ya good mood. Be nice, ya might get some." James said smirking at Victor before turning his attention to Isolde. "I know what they say."

Isolde rolled her eyes. "Like I've told Logan, or James, whatever his name really is...I can't control my body's reaction if you two start screwing each other."

"My real name is James Howlett, Logan is an alias I use. Why, think we're that hot do ya?" James grinned widely. This could become interesting. Victor snorted. These two were always interesting to listen to, especially together.

Isolde rolled her eyes, beginning to wash her neck. She had been caught, she had sexual attractions to her "brothers", but she hardly ever acted on it. The most she had ever acted on it, was exchanging stories with James when bored. Her stories were steamy sexual ones like his were though. She had actually been opening up and telling him of her past. Though the instances where they did things like this were few, they were treasured by Isolde. She sighed, "Like it matters. Not like I'll be included in the festivities. Ain't that right Vic?"

Victor snorted again, the frail was always ragging on him, day and night. "Why should I indulge somebody who irritates the hell out of me?"

Isolde shrugged with a grin, she loved talking sexual with them because she knew she never really had to deliver. It was just another casual topic that they joked about. "I don't know, but it has been about seven years since I got a good screw. I'm pretty sure all my holes are tight again too."

James resisted the urge to do a face-palm and stared at Isolde surprised. He mumbled, "Ain't that good to know."

If Victor were a lesser man, he'd have blushed, sputtered or salivated. This girl had no filter, like him, and maybe that's why she rubbed him wrong. Still... "You in, Jimmy?"

Isolde was laughing, she always enjoyed scarring them mentally like this, but then choked a little. She was pleasantly surprised Victor was actually considering this. She tried not to drop the slippery soap she had in her hands. She had always thought this was just going to be a running joke between the three, not that they'd actually consider it, or want to do it.

"I'm in, if you're in." James said softly. He hadn't screwed a woman since Kayla, then again he was pretty sure Victor hadn't done this in a while either. _This oughta be interesting._

"I've never had two men at once, sounds very _interesting_." Isolde regained her composure and set her soap on the little shelf it had, looking at the two men. She was trying her hardest not to sweat, and definitely not to give off any semblance of fear. She was just glad she had a rather good reign on her emotions. She wanted to hit herself though, the reign on her emotions came from what Francois had done to her...

"Why not? It's like riding a bike." Victor commented to himself flippantly, getting out of the stall and opening Isolde's. He grinned as he unabashedly took her. "'Least she ain't horrible to look at."

"Always the charmer aren't you Victor?" James commented as he shook his head and glanced at Isolde over the stall wall. "She's pretty and she's got a nice body, never heard you complain about that."

"Nope, just scarred at little from those damn guards. Then again, that was on purpose." Isolde commented. The burns took the longest to heal so far. She glanced down at her own body, she was a bit petite, but if taken into consideration, it was in the right places. She was just a skeleton when she had come here, now she looked like she was just one of those females with a high metabolism. Her breasts were perky, and were slightly larger than average. She had good child-bearing hips according to the last doctor she ever talked to outside of this place. The flaws on her creamy skin, were indirectly self-afflicted. She had some cigarette burns, and various other burns along her arms and legs, but they were fading fast. The word "mutie" could still be faintly seen.

Victor shook his head in mock disapproval. "Masochist. Besides, the only one to scratch ya up should be me."

"So now that we've agreed on something, How do ya want us?" James asked amused as he watched the other two closely.

Isolde shrugged, "You two are the masters about this. You've about 300 years combined over me. Remember, only ever been with one sick fuck."

She was trembling a little bit, this would probably be the only time she was unsure how to act, what to do. _New lovers tend to be like that, _she reminded herself. She thought about Victor's comment and tucked it away in her brain for the next time she felt like getting a dose of pain. She hated her masochism sometimes, but it was instilled in her now, she had to accept it. James looked to Victor and raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer to the two and waited for a minute. It had been so long since he had a woman. Isolde fought the urge to back up, used to having to run and hide. She took James' hand and led him closer, taking Victor's hand carefully and doing the same. "Two things first though. One, if I get pregnant somehow, the kid is mine, no questions. Two, if you're going to mark me, make it count."

Victor eyed Isolde skeptically and asked James. "We still doing this?"

"You still want to? We don't have to mark her." James replied as he looked to his mate. If they did this, they did it cause they wanted to and agreed upon it. Isolde was just glad she had gotten her two ground rules out. The first was the most important thing to her, if she wanted one thing out of life, it was a child. To raise as her own, no help, just her.

Isolde mock pouted, the sarcasm and masochism kicking in, "But marking is half the fun. Besides, who wouldn't want to get marked by you two. You're both very, very, very hot. Did I say very enough? I think I need another very. Very."

"Eh, hell, let's see how it goes." Victor shrugged, agreeing.

"I mean a different kind of marking. We'll scratch ya anyway." James agreed as he held out his hand towards her. Isolde laughed, trying to make the situation light enough for her to handle. It's not like it was marriage or anything, a casual fuck was all. She took the hand and put it to her mouth, kissing the palm softly before taking a finger into her mouth and sucking on it. Victor would have been content watching but he was a cat and cats are curious creatures. Stepping behind Isolde, he played with her hair, giving it a light tug and running a hand down her back, she had a great ass in his mind.

Isolde pretended to purr and stuck her behind out for him. She let go of James' finger with a small pop, "I happen to enjoy anal, just so you know."

James groaned a little and stepped closer. He stood right in front of her and kissed on the lips. He wanted action and fast. Isolde kissed back, letting her hands find themselves in his hair. She gave a tug or two, opening her mouth for his tongue as one hand moved down to knead at his chest. James kissed her fiercely and grabbed a hold of Victor's hips, pulling them both closer. He broke the kiss to work down a trail of kisses to her shoulder and bit down on it hard enough to leave a bruise but not break the skin.

Isolde moaned softly, "Merde [shit]." It had been much too long, much too long since she had a man. Isolde turned her head back, reaching behind her and scratching lightly under Victor's chin with a grin.

Victor hummed to himself, even with the three of them mashed together and Izzy scratching his chin. He opened her up and gazed at her tiny hole. "Dry or no?"

Isolde considered it for a moment before licking his cheek, "Your choice honestly. I'd prefer not, but at this point, I'll take what I can get."

James smirked at Victor over Isolde's shoulder and roamed his hands over her body. He fondled her breast in one hand, paying close attention to the nipple and stroked the inside of her thigh with his other hand. Isolde opened her legs to him, chewing a little on her lip. She was used to be loud about these things, being forced to be loud. She sighed, relaxing a bit as her nipples became perked and hard.

"It came from her mouth, let's all remember that." Victor half joked before he went in dry, no preparation or warning.

"MERDE! (SHIT!)" Isolde exclaimed, wincing a bit and a tear threatening to fall, though she bit it back. The pain was searing, it felt like she was being ripped in half, though she did know she was being ripped somewhat. It soon faded into the masochistic pleasure she loved though, letting out a small whimper.

James chuckled as he lazily stroked his own cock a few times before he sliped a few fingers into Isolde's wet folds. Stimulating her clit as his other hand continued his work on her nipples. He asked as he moved in to kiss Victor over her shoulder, "Let's bring in some good feelings in this shall we?"

Isolde nodded and moved her head to the side for them, closing her eyes. She knew if anyone was going to be neglected in this threesome, it would be she. She knew they were mates for life, and she was just another name on a list. She didn't feel any pain about it, it was a casual fuck for her as well. She mumbled out softly, rubbing against his hand, "Mon dieu (my god), your hand feels great."

Victor kissed his mate, enjoying it, savoring it. Then he slid half out and then back into her hard, just to gauge her reaction. Isolde shot forward from the force, quickly looking for something to hold onto. Instead she just gripped onto James' shoulder. She moaned loud from the mix of pain and pleasure. "I really missed fucking."

James moaned and leaned after Victor's thrust for a second before focusing on the woman in front of him again. He lazily circled a finger over her clit as his other fingers started fucking her cunt. He steadied her against him and used his other hand to tug and stroke his cock. Isolde noticed where his hand was going and resisted facepalming herself. She muttered an apology before grabbing his dick, squeezing at the base before sliding her hand up. _How could I have not noticed? They must think I'm selfish now! Merde..._

Victor was highly amused by her body's responses, maybe she wasn't that annoying... He casually screwed her, giving her long and steady strokes. Nothing to make her fly off the handle early.

Isolde let her eyes close. _Jesus, this was better than the few good dreams I had._ She leaned her head back and reached an arm around to cup Victor's face, kissing him gently. She wasn't sure how he'd react since she and Victor butted heads more than anything. James moaned and thrusted into her hand a few times before he stepped back a little and gently guided himself into her cunt. He started a slow, long stroked pace and moaned at the feeling of Victor so close. Isolde purposely clenched herself hard on James. Her curiosity was peaked and she wanted to see his reaction. It clicked somewhere in her brain that she was being fucked by two guys at once, but she didn't really process it. Victor had returned Isolde's kiss, matching James' pace unconsciously.

James moaned and let out a gasp. "Jesus woman." He panted and looked to Victor as he sped up his pace.

Isolde laughed breathlessly, "Jesus could be a woman." She grinned before she grunted, wrapping her legs around James. She was just glad they managed to find a position that fit and was good for all three. She felt full, stuffed every where. They were both so large, much larger than she had expected. The pain at being stretched had quickly subsided into pleasure, and it was all hers to feel in this fuck.

Victor snickered and sped up as well. "I wonder how hard you'll come."

James kissed her passionately and repeated it with Victor. "Probably harder then you. I got the good side. If I pass out, catch me." He grunted with effort.

Isolde halfheartedly glared at Victor before her eyes squeezed shut and she played with her own nipples. She kissed James back, whimpering a bit when his lips left hers. It was overkill, extreme overkill for being dry for seven years. She was just trying not to lose control.

"I promise to catch ya. Ugh, I call dibs on her pussy next." Victor muttered, batting her hand away to play with her nipples himself, never losing his rhythm. Isolde rested her hands on James' shoulder again, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood instead of scream as she came fiercely, her walls slamming down on James' member hard with a vice like grip. James chuckled and held Isolde up as he pounded into her. He was so very close. He gently bit her neck and shoulders before looking up at Victor. When Isolde came James came as well. He roared and emptied himself deep inside her.

Isolde was panting, letting a bit of a scream out when her bit her. She loved being bit and scratched more than any other injury there was. She was panting hard, trying to get ready for Victor's turn. It didn't take long for Vic to meet his end soon after the two. "Need a sec, frail?" He carefully pulled out of her.

James was panting hard as he tried to stay awake and not collapse. He mumbled something under his breath and passed out. Isolde blushed as she tried to keep James up. She knew it was good sign for her, that she had been a good cunt, but she didn't realize it had been so strong for him. She pushed back his hair gently, her maternal side waking up a bit, "James, wake up."

"Looks like you might just get me all to yourself this round Victor." Isolde said with a chuckle as James was still out cold. Her breathing finally calming down, though her heart was still racing. She jumped a little as James mumbled something and opened on eye tiredly. It had been a whole motherfucking ten years since he fucked a woman. It wasn't his fault he passed out.

Victor chuckled before going to check on James himself. He set his mate up against the stall wall. "Looks like it. Ya alright, Jimmy?"

Isolde blushed, "I didn't mean to make you pass out James...trust me, I'm close to passing out as well."

"Fine." James managed to mumble to himself. Silently berating himself for almost coming first. He usually didn't lose control like that unless it was with Victor.

Victor nuzzled his cheek. "Maybe we should wait? You pass out and I get in all kinds of shit." He added to Izzy, a bit amused.

Isolde stumbled over a bit to James and hugged him tightly, she was finding the little child inside her was coming out a bit with him. "I'm still sorry James. I didn't know I would cum so hard! Really sorry. I guess we can wait, maybe so I can get feeling in my toes again."

James just raised a thumb and pulled victor to him. Victor went willingly to James, wrapping an arm around him. Isolde was searching for a way to involve herself in the conversation, feeling left out and alone. When she saw them together like that, it made her ache for something similar, even if she didn't believe in love all too much. She laughed, "Let's just be glad you guys said yes, or I might have ended up fucking your kid."

Victor choked. "What?!"

"Scuse me?" James was awake within a second.

Isolde laughed and shook her head, putting her hands up in surrender, "Joking! Joking! He's too young, even though he's older. I like older men a lot. But hey, I got James up."

"I take back you being okay." Victor deadpanned.

Isolde frowned a bit, he had thought she was okay? She remembered a bet that they had made a few weeks ago about him becoming close with her, "So close...I will win that bet though."

"Don't scare me like that. Daken's my baby." James said softly.

"He'd shishkabob her, I get the feeling." Victor liked to imagine the scenario.

"Probably. You'd be toast Izzy. I hope Daken's okay." James said frowning, he and Victor had been forced to fight their child, their cub. Isolde didn't like thinking about that day, it was full of pain she didn't want inflicted. Sure she had purposely gotten tortured, that was fun for her. She was referring to having to watch and hear Victor and James fight, they were her only loved ones here in America.

"It was just a joke." Isolde offered lamely as a defense. She sighed, leaning against the stall, trying to stretch her legs. They were tingling still from her climax, she could swear she saw stars, but the reality of James fainting had broken that. She care for both of the brothers, but she had a stronger affinity for James. She accounted it to the fact that they'd shared a cell, and took care of the other after torture rounds. If she had shared a cell with Victor, she'd probably like Victor better, so it was fair in her mind.

James sighed and shook his head. His long hair stuck to his forehead but he liked it this way. "Don't make jokes bout my baby. Ya alright Iz?"

"Yeah, I understand and I'm just feeling like jelly is all. Still have to deal with Vic too." Isolde chuckled and winked at Victor. She just had to remain comedic about everything and she'd be fine. It would make her calm, and she wouldn't have to get emotional. That was all she had to do...

"Don't get too excited." James said, pushing down his inner feral.

"Next time. Only with Jimmy, we do this." Victor added, seeing his struggle.

Isolde nodded, "Agreed. I don't want to inspire killing me from jealousy, I want it inspired by the fact I deserve it."

"Give me a minute and don't mention my boy and I'll be ready to go. As long as Vic does it as well. We do it together or not at all." James said firmly.

"I'm with ya. This could be a one time thing." Victor said lazily.

Isolde nodded. "Well, I'd like to continue my shower. I care about how I smell most times."

"Fine with me. Ya alright Vic? Or do ya need a hand?" James asked as he cuddled into Victor.

Isolde had rolled her eyes as the brothers finally got out of her stall. She went back to her shower, scrubbing harder than she was before. She wanted their scent off of her subconsciously, she wanted to get rid of the filth that was her life. She then realized something that gave her goosebumps, making her hair stand on end and her hand pause. They of course didn't have condoms, and James had came inside of her. She could potentially get pregnant, and a part of her wanted it desperately. So desperately. She glanced around, seeing they were too caught up in each other, and rubbed her stomach softly. _I hope there is someone in there. I need you._ She said quietly even in her own mind.

**The end! So, did you like it? Isolde's a complex character in my own mind. Hahaha, that's funny because she's in my mind all the time, pushing on my brain to get out and talk o.e**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
